JUGUN IANFU
by yesungroleplayer
Summary: /"EOMMAAAA APPPAAAAAA LIHATLAH ANAKMU BERULAH LAGIIIII" suara itu terterdengar lagi. "astaga,,, anak ini kenapaaaaaaa..." kata mr kim geleng geleng. "A... a,, ani eomma,,, appa,,, tak begitu." Sanggah si sipit. / summay gagal/ /chapter 1/ kyusung/yaoi/ M-PREG/ RNR jeblal/


JUGUN IANFU

Chapter I

Tittle: Jugun Ianfu

Author: yesungroleplayer

Genre: romance ,history, lemon lemon kecut manis,pemerkosaan O.O)d

Rate: M untuk author yang mesumnya g ketulungan dan yang dibawah umur jan baca sebaiknya ._. karena banyak unsur sex kedepannya

Cast:Kyusung DLDR

Disclaimer :nama dalam cerita adalah milik mereka sendiri tetapi cerita ini adalah milik imanjinasi saya yang liar dan juga secuil cerita ini terinspirasi dari sejarah indonesia yang aku blend dengan korea. jadi author g jiplak dari ff lain -3-)d

NB :boy x boy ga suka ga usah baca ^3^ GS hanya jongjin seorang XD

 **Note: JIKA SEBAGIAN TEXT HILANG BERARTI INI MURNI MENGAPUS TEXT SAYA ._.**

* * *

Berahun tahun yang lalu kasta dan garis keturunan adalah hal yang sangat abstrak dan sulit untuk diubah. Keturunan bangsawan akan selalu menjadi bangsawan walaupun tak terlalu kaya. Sebaliknya rakyat jelata, semiskin ataupun sekaya apapun dia, dia tak akan menjadi bangsawan. Adapaun caranya, yaitu hanya pernikahan. Lalu Bagaimanakah jika seorang bangsawan jatuh miskin? Masih bisakah menjadi bangsawan? ahh fella... tak seorangpun yang memikirkannnya sekarang, karena peraturan kasta masa lalu itu sangat rumit.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Seorang anak kecil laki laki berusia kurang-lebih 5 tahun sedang berlari lari mengitari pohon rindang di bukit belakang kota. Kaki kecilnya lincah berlari, seakan memberitahu bahwa kaki mungilnya jarang digunakan untuk berlari lincah seperti ini. Tentu saja anak kecil tersebut merasa senang dan ingin berlari, bahwasanya di bukit tersebut masih dalam suasana musim semi, bau bau rerumputan sangat segar tercium terasa sangat fresh dihidung, ditambah lagi angin sepoi sepoi khas angin musim semi. Jika kalian melihat kebawah bukit terdapat hamparan bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Siapa tak bahagia melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak jauh dari anak laki laki itu berlari, terdapat seseorang sekitar berumur 30 tahunan turut berlari kecil membututi lelaki kecil tersebut. Dari raut mukanya Seorang paruh baaya tersebut terlihat kewalahan mengikuti anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki laki. Mungkin saja dia adalah eomma dari anak kecil tadi.

"sayang,,,,, jangan berlari lari nanti jatuh bagaimana,,," kata seseorang bersuara khawatir.

"tak apa eomma~~ hyunnie tak akan jatuh! Hyunnie kan kuattt!" seru anak laki laki itu riang. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya eomma terengah engah berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan mengejar anaknya.

"yakkk.. berhentilah berlari ". Kata sang eomma dengan setengah berteriak namun tak kasar.

"shireo eomaaa~~~ ini menyenangkan."

Tak mau kalah dengan anaknya sang eomma pun mempunyai rencana yang lain. "sayang,,, jika kau berhenti berlari maka eomma akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng." Tawarnya

"Dongeng?" anak lelaki tersebut langsung berhenti karena tertarik oleh tawaran eommanya. "tapi ini bukan dongeng aneh yang biasanya diceritakan appa kan?"selidik anak laki laki sambil sedikit mendelikkan matanya. Sepertinya anak laki laki itu bosan dengan dongeng yang biasa diceritakan oleh appanya, bisa dilihat wajah semi mendelik flat facenya ketika berkata "dongeng aneh". Melihat raut anaknya, sang eomma tersenyum gemas melihat betapa menggemasknnya wajah anaknya yang flat.

"aniyo~, ini dongeng yang tidak membosankan dan A-NEH."tekan sang eomma pada kata aneh. Sepertinya anak kecil bernama jonghyun terbuai oleh bujukan eomanya dan,,,, Gotcha! Si anak kecil tersebut tersenyum dan langsung duduk dipangkuan eomanya yang sudah duduk bersila dari tadi.

"jja ceritakan eoma~"

"unggg jadi begini…."

…

…

…

…

Bertahun tahun yang lalu ketika raja masih memimpin, ketika itu suasana masih sangat asri, tak ada kendaraaan bermotor maupun polusi seperti sekarang ini. Rumah rumah yang berdiripun belum memakai beton semen dan baja, tak seperti rumah rumah modern saat ini. Rumah rumah pada waktu itu masih menggunakan prinsip yang disebut _Baesanimsu_ (배산임수), secara harfiah mengatur rumah ideal untuk dibangun membelakangi gunung, dan sungai berada di depan rumah serta memiliki ondol atau gudeul, sebuah sistem penghangat ruangan bawah lantai.

Diceritakan sebuah hanok giwajib berdiri dibelakang gunung tak jauh dengan ibu kota kerajaan. Hanok itu berdiri sederhana namun megah. Pasalnya saja rumah hanok itu meiliki pagar melingkar bebentuk persegi berwarna biru berdiri menghadap timur yang bertujuan agar memperoleh pencahayaan matahari yang cukup. Dilihat dari atap (yang disebut giwa pada jaman itu) sampai bagian ondol, semua menggunakan ukiran ukiran yang halus. Dan jangan lupakan disetiap pinggiran atap ada yang disebut cheonma , benda melengkung ke atas. Panjang cheoma juga menentukan jumlah sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam hanok. Tata letak internal hanok berdasarkan Konfusianisme, jadi ada tempat tinggal terpisah berdasarkan kelas, jenis kelamin dan usia. Tempat hidup dibagi ke dalam bagian tinggi, pertengahan dan rendah melalui penggunaan bangunan yang terpisah atau ereksi dinding kecil. Bagian yang lebih tinggi terdiri dari anchae (bangunan utama) dan sarangchae digunakan oleh kelas elit. Bingung? Memang membingungkan, Sudah ah aku bingung menjelaskannya lagi.

[(hanok: rumah adat korea) Giwajib _(rumah beratap genting_ _yang biasanya dihuni oleh orangkaya jaman dahulu_ _)_ _]_

Didalam sebuah ruangan , terlihat seorang bermata sipit dan mempunyai rambut hitam legam lurus nan panjang sedang menyisiri rambutnya yang indah. begitu indah,,,,, sampai-sampai orang yang melihatnya merasa iri dan meninginkan rambut tersebut. Setelah dirasana rambut halusnya tersisir rapi, ia mengambil jepit dan memasangnya pada rambut indahnya. setelahnya ia mengambil bedak dan membedaki rata wajahnya yang mulus. Dan tak lupa ia memoleskan gincu pada bibir cherrynya yang kissable. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan hanbok pink bercorak bunga sakura. Berlenggak lenggok didepan cermin lalu ia tersenyum dan mengatakan

"yeppo~". Bisa dlihat dia sangat puas dengan dandanan dirinya. Dia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya didepan kaca dengan pose aegyonya. Memang dia terlalu asyik! Sampai sampai tak sadar jika seseorang gadis yang mirip dengannya melihatnya perilakunya dari tadi.

"ckckckck… kau ini,,, benar benar"gerutu wanita yang wajahnya mirip dengan si mata sipit.

"Omo! Jo,,, jongjin…." kaget si mata sipit.

"tak perlu kaget seperti itu" hela gadis yang dipanggil jongjn. Si mata sipit hanya menyengir manja, seolah tak bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Gadis bernama jongjin masih terus saja menatap si mata sipit terus terusan. Itu membuat si mata sipit salah tingkah.

"wa... wae jongjin? Kenapa menatapku terus terusan?" katanya dengan wajah aneh

"akan kubilangkan eomma dan apa!" ancamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan si mata sipit. Bagaimana respon simata sipit? Tentu saja perkataan dari jongjin membuat mata sisipit membulat dan berlari mengengejarnya.

"AAAAANDWEEEEEEE " Teriaknya mengiringi larinya.

...

...

..

...

Diperkarangan hanok itu terdapat sebuah pendopo (yang kayak gazebo itu loh,,, author lupa namanya ,,, yangtau,kasih tau nee~~~) berdiri menghadap hijaunya pegugunungan. Diliat dari bentuknya memang sederana dan terkesan biasa, namun siapa yang tahu kalau komposisi bangunan bernama pendopo itu bernlai fantastis. Dilihat dari lantai nya sudah menggunakan keramik (?). Lalu tiang penyangga menggunakan kain jati yang didatangkan lansung dari nusantara (pada waktu itu indonesia masih bernama nusantara) , tiang penyangga yang berdiri tentu tak mungkin polos begitu saja, dan pastinya diukir dengan ukiran haus khas tiongkok. Lalu bagaimana dengan atapnya? Pendopo itu ber atap pagoda khas burma (plis, author ga tau jaman itu vietnam bernama aapa). Sungguh menyenangkan, sampai sampai si pemilik rumah selalu ke tempat itu setiap pagi selalu datang kesitu.

Tersebutlah suami istri paruh baya

,,,,

,,

,,,

"duduk menghadap gunung dipagi hari seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Warna hijau gunung jinyang sangat menyenangkan di mataku. Dan lagi ah~~ kicauan burung burung dalam hutan terdengar indah ditelingaku." Kata sang lelaki paruh baya.

"tapi pagi hari ini, embun sedang turun dengan dingin yang menusuk kulit, apakah suamiku mau minum teh untuk menghangatkan badan?" tawar si wanita paruh baya pada suaminya. "ini adalah teh bunga krisan hadiah dari yangmulia kaisar.." jelasnya.

"ahh ne,,, tuangkan saja istriku." Sang istri tersenyum dan menuangkan teh krisan ke dalam cawan.

"gumawo istriku." Kata lelaki paruh baya sambil menghirup aroma the krisan. "hum baunya sangat menenangkan sanubariku." Lelaki paruh baya menempelkan bibirnya ke cawan dan menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit

Dan…

…

…

"APPPAAAAAAAA EOMMMAAAAAAAA!" suara teriakan memekakkan telinga yang sontak membuat lelaki paruh baya tersedak.  
"UHUK!"

"o… omona,, suamiku kwenchana?" sang suami mengangguk angguk walau dirinya masih terbatuk.

"EOMMAAAA APPPAAAAAA LIHATLAH ANAKMU BERULAH LAGIIIII" suara itu terterdengar lagi.

"astaga,,, ... anak ini kenapaaaaaaa..." kata mr kim geleng geleng.

"eomma! Lihatlah! Anakmu memakai pakaian wanita lagi!" adu jongjin dengan senyum kemenangan. Tak jauh dari jongjin berpijak, tampak si mata sipit tergopoh gopoh berlari ke arah pendopo.

"A... a,, ani eomma,,, appa,,, tak begitu." Sanggah si sipit.

"Astaga,,, yak jongwoonie,,, hati hati kalau berlari menggunakan baju itu,,, nanti jatuh bagaimana hmm?"

Medengar tangapan eommanya, membuat jongjin melunturkan senyum kemenangannya. Yang seharusnya kakaknya dimarahi,, kenapa malah dikhawatirkan eommanya. Ini sungguh tak adil, batin jong jin kesal.

Biar kuperkenalkan anggota keluarga tersbut, mereka adalah keluarga kim ,keluarga terpandang pada jaman itu. Laki laki paruh baya itu adalah tuan kim, kepala keluarga rumah ini. Dia adalah adik kandung dari kaisar yang memimpin sekarang. Jika pada cerita kerajaan, kaisar dan saudara sering berseteru dan menjatuhkan. Lain halnya dengan tuan kim dan kaisar, mereka akur. Itu juga disebabkan tuan kim yang tak haus harta dan merasa cukup apa yang dimilikki. Dan itu sebabnya kenapa kaisar memberikan hanok dengan fasilitas super pada masa itu. Dan istrinya nyonya kim, dia adalah wanita terhormat kelas atas yang memiliki watak halus , lembut dan memiliki dedikasi tinggi dalam kesenian memainkan gayageum ( _alat music korea selatan yang berupa kecapi dab memiliki 12 senar_ ). Pada saat saat muda, nyonya kim sangat mahir memainkan gayageum, saking mahirnya memetik gayageum sampai sampai sang kaisar memerintahkan nyonya kim untuk menhibur anggota kerajaan dengan kemahirannya. lalu kim jongjin, dia anak kedua dari tuan dan nyonya kim, dia adalah wanita terpelajar dan sangatlah pintar dalam strategi perang. Bukankah aneh jika seorang wanita muda terpelajar dan mahir dalam strategi perang dijaman itu? Tentu sangat aneh, namun jongjin karena jongjin menginginkannya, dan sang appa megijinkan apa yang diinginkan anak anaknya. Lalu yang terakhir kim jong woon, anak pertama sekaligus peerus rumah ini. Ku tekankan bahwa dia adalah LE-LA-KI. Lalu kenapa dia berpakaian dan berdandan seperti perempuan? Jawabanya adalah hobbinya saja. Sifat kim jongwoon sangat berbalik 180' dengan sifat kim jongjin. Dijeaskan tadi jongjin bersifat manly, sebaliknya yesung memiliki sifat lembut bak seorang yeoja. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan tuan kim?

"Astaga,,, pagi hariku serasa sirna karena teriakanmu jongjin" rupanya tuan kim sudah sembuh dari batuk tersedaknya tadi.

"yak,,, appa,,, lihatlah,,, anak lelakimu berdandan mirip gisaeng" omel jongjin lantaran masih kesal dengan oppanya.

"m...mwo? gisaeng? Eak aja,,, bukan!"

"lihatlah oppa,,, dandananmu menor sekali"

"Aishhh,,,, bukan seperti itu,,,!"

"iya,, lihat saja faktanya!"

"kau saja yang sirik!"

"AISHHH kalian berdua hentikan percekcokan ini." Tuan kim melerai lantaran merasa frustasi meliha anak anaknya cekcok.

"tapi appa,,,," sanggah jongjin.

"jongwoon-ah,,,," tuan km melirik sedikit jongwoon yang membuat jongwoon kaget " sepertinya kau harus berlatih pedang,ingat,,, kau penerus rumah ini ."

"n,,,n,,,ne appa aku akan berlatih setelah tahun baru ini."

"suamiku,, sudahlah,, dan kalian berdua mau teh krisan dan manisan bkinan eomma?" tawar nyonya kim agar suasana mencair.

"MAUUUUU!" seru jongjin dan jongwoon bersamaan. Mereka berdua sangat bersemangat karena manisan bikinan eommanya adalah manisan terenak didunia versi mereka.

Meminum teh krisan dipagi hari dibarengi makan manisan bersama sekeluarga adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi jongwoon. Dia sangat bersyukur, dilahirkan di keluarga yang hangat seperti ini. Walaupun terkadang jongjin menyebalkan tertapi dia sangat menggemaskan bagi jongwoon. Doa yang satu satunya selalu dipanjatkan adalah,,

"tuhan,,, semoga kami bisa selalu berkumpul seperti ini"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Annyong~~ /ditimpuk readerdul/**

 **Author bikin FF baru padhal FF sebelah baru publish beberapa minggu yang lalu ._.**

 **Mianhae /bow/**

 **Kabar gembira untung kita semua ~ kulit mangis eh,, salah maksudnya FF kyusung kini ekstraknya! Maksudnya author, udah banyak sekali nemu FF kyusung yang muncul horrayyy .)/**

 **Sebenernya ini adalah FF yang** **seharusnya dipublish bulan april lalu tapi berhubung siwon (nama laptop author) ikut memformat FF ini jadinya author menulis ulang FF ini juga ._.**

 **FF ini juga author publish cepet mumpung masih suasana 17-an, dan jugun ianfu turut andil dalam kemerdekaan indo ._. #gue ngumung apa sih**

 **Dan yang terpenting SAENGGIL CHUKKHAE HAMNIDA YESUNG RL** **(real life)** **DAN ROLEPLAYERNYA~~~**

 **Oh iya uda telat ya? XD**

 **Oh iya... berarti author juga ikutan ulang tahun,, kan roleplayernya yesung XD ~ minta kado dong~~~~ #gaventingvlis**

 **Yang terpenting makasih semua yang mau baca FF abal ini, dan mohon diriview untuk kritik dan sarannya**

 **Tenang aja setelah ini author akan sering2 publish FF kok, max 1 bulan 1 kali**

 **THANKS FOR READING :***


End file.
